I Remember Love
by magicaltears
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, however they had slept together the night before. Now Bella, alone and pregnant, must decide how to deal. One-Shot!


Title: I Remember Love

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, however they had slept together the night before. Now Bella, alone and pregnant, must decide how to deal. One-Shot!

Author's Note: Please read the bottom A/N. However, this fic was written as an shout out to an awesome website that just opened. I Remember Love, A Twilight RPG forum. Please head over, check it out, and join! The site desperately needs canons. Www (dot) irememberlove (dot) proboards (dot) com.

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan, otherwise known as Bella, stared at the stark white wall, her inner voice screaming at her that this wasn't right! That this wasn't what was supposed to happen...that it shouldn't be able to happen...that she was stupid for not thinking that it could happen.

Needless to say on top of everything else, Bella had a huge headache thanks to her inner voice.

Two words from the doctor that was in charge of her turned her life upside down. 'Your Pregnant'.

Her mind raced. She had no idea what to do. She had been told (in not so many words) that vampires couldn't have children. Alice had told her a long time ago while talking that it was the main reason that Rosalie hated her, jealousy. Not jealousy of her looks obviously, but jealousy over the fact that she was able to have children and to grow old...something that she wanted more than anything. And it added fuel to the flame that she was willing to throw it away to become like them...

Obviously that wasn't going to happen now...Edward was gone...but here she was...pregnant...and alone.

Bella immediately signed the paperwork, took the prenatal vitamin prescription and walked out the door, smiling at Charlie slightly, telling him it was just a virus. She knew what she had to do, and that was to get the hell away from Forks.

The young brunette hated to think of leaving her father, especially with the hell she had put him through recently, but she didn't think she had a choice in the matter. She knew that this was going to be dangerous. The only man she had ever truly, been with, was a vampire, which meant that this child had a large percent of having some sort of vampire qualities. It were times like these that she desperately wished for Carlisle's expertise. He would know what to do, or at least be able to figure out what to do. Unfortunately she was on her own. She had to do this by herself, and she wasn't sure she could.

However she had no other options. She wouldn't even consider abortion, as she had been against that the day her mother had informed her of what it was when she saw the protestors on the side of the road…and she knew she would never be able to give up her child, the only part of Edward she had left. Even if she wanted too (which she didn't), who else would be equipped to handle a half vampire child?

She didn't have a lot of time she knew. It was now 7:00 and Charlie and her had just finished dinner. After finishing washing the dishes she plopped a kiss on her father's forehead, whispering how much she loved him too softly for him to hear her, before going upstairs. As quietly as she could she started packing everything she owned of consequence. She threw her clothes, her books, everything she owned into her duffle bag. She had luckily done nothing but work and school the last couple of weeks so she had more money than she was used to saved up which was good because that plus her college fund was what she was going to have to live on until she found a job.

She finished up with a note for Charlie.

_Charlie,_

_I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this and I swear I would love to be able to tell you this in person…but I can't. I'm too much of a broken hearted coward._

_I'm pregnant._

_There, I said it. However I won't burden you with my mistakes. I'm leaving and going to where I can't bother anyone else. This has to be my own personal journey, one that I have to take alone._

_Please don't look for me dad. Just know how much I love you. I'm sorry for the pain I put you through but know that I love you so much and you were the best father._

_Love always,_

_Bella._

By the time she was finished with her small note the brunette was crying but she knew it had to be done. As soon as she heard Charlie's snores she carefully took all of her things to her truck and threw them in. With one last look at her father's house, she left, wishing things could be different. As she placed her hand on her stomach, she sighed out loud.

It's just you and me my little one, just you and me.

She had no idea where she was going, but she knew that she had to get away. She couldn't burden her father any longer with her problems, with her life full of mysteries, fairy tales, myths, monsters, legends and lies. She wished to everything above that she could tell him, and for him to simply nod and hold her, to tell her everything was going to be okay.

She wished for Edward to still be with her, to hold her and kiss her and tell her that he loved her.

She wished for Alice to be there, to smile her little quirky smile and tell her she knew that things were going to turn out right while tapping her temple in that way that meant she had already seen the future and she knew.

Unfortunately, none of these options were possible. She was alone in the world, just her and her child. She knew she needed help, but had no one to go to. Who could she possibly ask for help? A regular doctor wouldn't know what to deal with, and it's not like there was a 'vampire doctor' in the white pages. She sighed and pushed her truck faster. As soon as she got into whatever town she decided to stop in, she was going to sell her truck. She needed something safer and faster, and better on gas mileage. But for now…it was her, her truck, and her unborn child.

When would things get less complication?

* * *

THE END: **Okay, I wrote this fic was for a website that desperately needs members. It's an amazing site that just needs the word to be spread. It's a Twilight RPG Forum called 'I Remember Love'.**

The Plot-

When Edward left, he left something behind...a child.

Now, 18, and pregnant, Bella must deal with the consequences of her teenage love and heartbreak. She moves to North Carolina, where she meets her two new best friends, Madison and Mackenzie, Madi and Kenzie for short, she must deal with all the things that High school entails while raising her child.

However, trouble is on the horizon. Aro knows that there are humans out there that know about the existence of vampires, and has sent some of his elite guard to check it out...starting with North Carolina.

What happens when the Cullen's hear about the Volturi's plans and go back to Forks, to find Bella has gone? Do they try to find her and save her? Or will they leave her alone, effectively keeping them from the knowledge of Bella and Edward's daughter? Come and find out.

**This site desperately needs canon characters so please come and check it out!**


End file.
